Gary
|alias = Robert Serrano |gender = Male |family = Unnamed biological parents Hal Manwaring Mrs. Manwaring Ervin Robles |path = Serial Killer |mo = Varied |victims = 10 killed 2 attempted 3 hostages 4 victimless home invasions |status = Incarcerated |actor = William Lee Scott |appearance = "Children of the Dark" }} "Oh, a family dinner. That's nice. Come home from playing golf, have a nice meal, nice family. You're a lucky guy." Gary (surname not revealed) is a serial killer who appeared in "Children of the Dark" along with his partner-in-crime Ervin Robles. History Gary and Ervin grew up together raised by Mr. and Mrs. Manwaring in a foster home where they were frequently abused. Gary, who took the worst beatings, eventually became a charming, manipulative sadist. He left the day he turned eighteen. The two became professional criminals, performing home invasions together. One night, during a routine job targeted at the Laybourne family, they noticed that the parents had been abusing their daughter regularly. As a result, Gary flew at them in rage, tied them up and beat them to death with a clothing iron. Ervin then killed the daughter as an act of mercy, establishing their M.O. and view on family households. Inspired, Gary wanted to return to their foster home and kill their foster parents, but Ervin wouldn't let him. Instead, they started killing other families. The BAU were called in after Gary and Ervin's third home invasion. During the murder of the Ortiz family, Ervin made a mistake when he tried to kill the daughter, who bore a striking resemblance to his biological sister, resulting in her surviving. After their fifth home invasion, Ervin was later arrested and told them about the abuse he and Gary had suffered. Realizing that Gary's murders were rehearsals for what he wanted to do with the Manwarings, the BAU headed to them. Meanwhile, Gary was waiting for the couple's current foster children, Tyler and Sara, outside their school. Building trust by displaying knowledge of their household, Gary took them to a donut shop. The authorities tracked his car down and received a message from Gary delivered by Sara, threatening to kill Tyler if they entered. When Hotch called Gary, he surrendered almost immediately. After hearing from the donut shop clerk that Gary had a gun when he walked in, but not when he walked out, Morgan and Prentiss, who were driving Sara and Tyler back, heard a gun shot from inside the house; Gary had given Tyler the gun so he could kill the Manwarings. Fortunately, Tyler couldn't bring himself to kill them and instead shot at the photos of them happy and smiling, calling the pictures "lies." Morgan then talked him into handing the gun over, promising that he and Sara would be allowed to leave and never have to return. It is possible that Mr. and Mrs. Manwaring lost custody of their foster children and were arrested for child abuse. Modus Operandi Gary and Ervin would use devices to block out their victims' cell phones, sabotage the lights and cut off their other phones and alarms. After that, Gary would knock on the house's front door carrying a dead animal obtained by Ervin through his job, claiming to have found it outside. With the door open, he would let Ervin in as well. After that, they made the children watch Gary tie up and brutally attack the parents using some object from the house. They would also kill the family's pets if they had any. They would then take some small valuables from the house, such as cash and jewelry. When he killed Robert Serrano, Gary also stole his credit cards and assumed his identity. Known Victims * At least four victimless home invasions performed together with Ervin prior to Children in the Dark. The victims were: ** Villanosa ** Williams ** Marcus ** Knights * 2007: ** September 17: Mr. and Mrs. Laybourne ** October 6: An unnamed couple ** October 15: Tom and Dina Halbert ** October 16: Mr. and Mrs. Ortiz ** October 17: *** Robert Serrano and his unnamed wife *** Tyler and Sara *** Unnamed donut shop clerk *** Mr. and Mrs. Manwaring Appearances * Season Three ** "Children of the Dark" Category: Criminals Category: Serial Killers Category:Season Three Criminals